It's Hard to Fly When You Only Have One Wing
by Eric and Derek
Summary: A one shot about Sephiroth. I wasn't sure what category to put it in, so if ya have an idea for genre, please let me know! Rated 'k ', more to be on the safe side than anything. Please review!


**1st September 2005**

**A/N:** Hello! This is just a quick one-shot about Sephiroth. I got the idea from a piece of fan art, but I couldn't find the artist to check if it was ok for me to write this based on it. If they read this and have any objections about me putting it up, just tell me and I'll take it off for ya! Anyways, hope you all enjoy it! I enjoyed writing it, although it was a bit hard to get started! Also, I kept going to write 'Sephy'istead of Sephiroth! I wasn't sure what genre to put this in, 'cause it's not exactly funny, but it's not angst either. So I put it as general. If anyone has an idea for a genre, I'm open to suggestions! Hey, you could leave it in a review! hint hint! Oh, and when you see sentences in _italics_, that's Sephiroth talking to himself in his mind. **Bold** is 'mother' AKA Jenova.

Okay! Don't forget to click the review button! Cyraxis.

**It's Hard to Fly with One Wing.**

Sephiroth thought. He was very good at it, but then, in North Crater, there was little else to do. He normally though about how he was going to seek vengeance, who he needed kill next, how to gain more power… but recently he'd found his mind on other things…

It was worrying him. It wasn't _normal._ He'd killed countless times before, on orders from ShinRa, on orders from his Mother, and yet this time something was different.

'_You killed her, that Cetra.' _So?

'_Cloud was in love with her.' _What of it? I'm going to have to kill him later anyway.

'_Do you remember what he said. That she'd never laugh again, or get angry. That's all true, you know it…' _

…

'_You know what that this means, don't you? You're guilty!'_

That was it. He was guilty. But why? Was it because he'd killed someone important to Cloud, his own clone? Or, had it just been there all along, hidden until now? He searched through his past, and there it was. Of course, he hadn't recognised it at the time, but he'd spent time inside the clone's mind, now, controlling him, _being_ him… Maybe part of Cloud had found it's way into him, just as he had Cloud.

That left the question of what to do now. '_What do normal people do when they felt guilty?_' That was something that all the years of training in Soldier, in Hojo's lab, in… Niblhiem… had never taught him. All he new for certain was how to kill.

He had to do _something_. Even his endurance from the Jenova injections couldn't help him against the guilt wearing away at his conscience, until it was almost unbearable.

Maybe if he stopped the killing. Maybe if he stopped himself from making the same mistake again, it would justify that one murder. Make it more like a.. sacrifice… to stop others from getting hurt.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his mother arriving in his head. He could see why the clone had found it so difficult to bear. Why it almost drove him mad.

**Son. **

_What is the matter?_

**There is someone that I need… disposed of. It is vital to our plans.**

_But… mother…_

_**NOW!**_

After a moment's struggle, he gave in. Trying to fight against that power was futile. He called a clone to him, and entered it's mind. Directing it to the given destination, controlling it as he carried out the task. It was simple. Sephiroth quickly completed it with a little too much ease for his own liking. What was worse was that he enjoyed it.

'_So much for trying to stop killing,'_ he thought to himself. He was disappointed now. He had barely sworn to stop, and he had already broken his promise to himself. He had liked the idea of being free from the guilt that weighed him down, the idea offlying straight for once. Then he caught himself, and shook his mind free of such thoughts. He'd stick to being inhuman, it was to late to do otherwise now. He allowed himself a quick evil smirk.

'_You. Flying straight? Nice idea, but it's hard to fly when you only have one wing…'_


End file.
